ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Baldwin
| birth_place = Winnetka, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1980–present | spouse = | children = 3 }} Adam Baldwin (born February 27, 1962) is an American actor. He is known for starring in Full Metal Jacket (1987) as Animal Mother, as well as in the television series Firefly and its continuation film Serenity as Jayne Cobb. His roles include Stillman in Ordinary People (1980) Colonel John Casey in Chuck and more recently Mike Slattery in The Last Ship. Career Appearing in a large number of films since 1980, Baldwin rose to prominence as the troubled outcast Ricky Linderman in My Bodyguard (1980) and moved on to bigger roles in D.C. Cab (1983), Full Metal Jacket (1987), Predator 2 (1990), Deadbolt (1992), Independence Day (1996), The Patriot (2000), and Serenity (2005)—in which he reprises his role as the mercenary Jayne Cobb from the television series Firefly. His other work includes Radio Flyer (1992), From the Earth to the Moon (1998), The X-Files (Knowle Rohrer), The Cape, Men in Black: The Series, Stargate SG-1, Angel, The Inside, NCIS, and the 2005 remake of The Poseidon Adventure. He also starred in the ABC series Day Break as Chad Shelten in 2006. Baldwin parodied the Ricky Linderman character in the 2008 film Drillbit Taylor. He is also known for NBC's Chuck, in which he played John Casey, one of the lead characters for the five season run of the show. In season four of ''Castle'', Baldwin was reunited with former Firefly castmate Nathan Fillion. He played Detective Ethan Slaughter in the 21st episode called "Headhunters" which aired April 16, 2012. He returned to Castle in season eight, episode six "Cool Boys". Baldwin won a SyFy Genre Award in 2006 for Best Supporting Actor/Television for his role as Jayne Cobb in the television series Firefly. Baldwin was cast as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman in Superman: Doomsday, which is based on DC Comics' The Death of Superman. He also voices the character in the massively multiplayer online game DC Universe Online. Baldwin has a role as a voice actor in the Xbox 360 games Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST, the latter putting him in the role of Corporal Taylor "Dutch" Miles. Baldwin also appears as a voice actor in Half Life 2: Episode 2 for various resistance soldiers and citizens. Along with his Chuck co-star, Yvonne Strahovski, he also appeared in Mass Effect 2, playing the role of Quarian marine squad leader Kal'Reegar. Personal life Baldwin was born in Winnetka, Illinois, and studied at New Trier Township High School East in Winnetka. He has three children with his wife, Ami Julius. Politically, he has been a registered Democrat since 1980, but states that he re-examined his views after being given a copy of David Horowitz's book Radical Son. He now considers himself a "small government conservative libertarian", and has contributed to The Huffington Post and Big Hollywood. He is an avid supporter of Ride 2 Recovery, a bike-riding organization set up for the rehabilitation of wounded veterans. He participated in the 2009 "Don't Mess With Texas Challenge" bike ride. Baldwin is credited with having originated the GamerGate hashtag.https://www.linkedin.com/in/ben-turner15/ His role in GamerGate controversy led to a petition to prevent Baldwin from speaking at the Supanova Pop Culture Expo. The convention's management eventually decided after much deliberation and in response to a more successful counter petition that Baldwin's role in the harassment campaign should not affect his guest appearance. In late 2015 Baldwin endorsed Ted Cruz for the 2016 United States presidential election via Twitter. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * * * Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Actors from Chicago Category:Illinois Democrats Category:American libertarians Category:New Trier High School alumni Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors